Setembro
by Shura Shun
Summary: Ele só precisou de uma noite de setembro. [NaruHina] [OneShot]


Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto Masashi, mas, nesta fic, ele o abandona pela Hinata. Grande garoto!

- - - - - - - -

**Setembro**

_Do you remember the 21st night of September?__ / Love was changing the minds of pretenders / Say do you remember / Dancing in September_

_(September – __**Earth Wind And Fire)**_

Ele se julgou irresponsável ao levar à mão à testa e sentir a cabeça latejar. O sabor das incontáveis doses de bebidas alcoólicas não identificadas que provara durante a noite não valiam aquela dor. Mas há horas atrás ele não havia se preocupado com isso. Era uma noite de diversão, certo?

A música alta e as luzes fortes também não favoreciam uma melhora. O menino se obrigou a fechar os olhos na esperança de que tudo passasse. Caso contrário, ir embora seria a solução mais plausível.

Ele esperou alguns torturantes minutos, onde não estranharia se começasse a delirar. Os olhos cerrados começavam a doer e a cabeça não dava sinais de que melhoraria. O loiro começou a planejar mentalmente sua saída.

Primeiro iria despedir-se do aniversariante — quem quer que fosse ele — e de alguns conhecidos. Depois se arrastaria até sua casa, jogaria os sapatos, que por sinal começavam a incomodá-lo, em algum canto e desmoronaria sobre sua cama, aguardando a ressaca que certamente agüentaria no dia seguinte.

Naruto abriu os olhos, a fim de dar uma ultima olhada no salão cheio. Copos jogados, garrafas vazias e cadeiras desorganizadas eram a grande decoração do local. As pessoas riam e conversavam animadamente, e ele agradeceu por não estar com ninguém. O ninja procurou rostos conhecidos. Viu Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji e, escondida num canto, atrás do primo, Hinata.

Ele não se lembrava de tê-la visto, talvez porque ela fosse sempre imperceptível demais para isso, ou porque eram raras às vezes em que comparecia às festas do grupo. Ele a analisou curioso. Usava um vestido branco bem detalhado, e tinha os olhos fechados. Provavelmente, a única pessoa sóbria do local.

A Hyuuga havia se tornado uma moça muito bonita, e Naruto sabia muito bem disso, e estranhava que ela não estivesse acompanhada ou dançando com nenhum garoto. Era uma chance boa demais para ser jogada ao alto.

O loiro se levantou rapidamente e atravessou o salão, até chegar onde a Kunoichi estava. Com passos silenciosos ele se aproximou dela. A menina tinha uma expressão calma, e, se a música não fosse tão alta ele poderia jurar que ela estava dormindo.

"Hinata – chan." Chamou-a com voz rouca.

O branco dos olhos da Hyuuga se mostrou ao mesmo tempo em que ele estendeu a mão na direção dela. "Dança comigo?" O garoto não esperou que ela respondesse para puxá-la pelo pulso e levá-la ao centro da pista de dança.

O rosto dela se mostrava rubro e as mãos trêmulas. O menino sorriu-lhe agradavelmente, na tentativa de confortá-la, no mesmo momento em que passou o braço direito por trás dela, enlaçando-lhe a cintura fina.

A garota pousou a mão sobre o ombro dele, mas ele mal pôde notar tamanha leveza que ela o fez.

Ambos movimentavam os pés de um lado para o outro. Uma dança deveras simples, mas, de qualquer forma, bonita.

O vestido da ninja rodava a cada passo que ela dava. Não era uma exímia dançarina, na verdade nem mesmo se lembrava de tê-lo feito anteriormente. Todo seu conhecimento neste assunto era meramente teórico. Ele também não era o melhor dos dançarinos, ou pelo menos não o demonstrava. E, mesmo com seus passos simples, todos que estavam à volta deram lugar aos dois, formando uma roda ao redor do casal. Apenas observando-os.

Quando Naruto percebeu isso, sentiu o rosto avermelhar, eles não poderiam ter conquistado tal platéia em tão pouco tempo, certo?

Os olhos daqueles que assistiam, presos nos dois, raramente piscavam, encantados com a dança. Era verdade que não tinham os passos mais complexos, mas brilhavam, como se uma aura fizesse-os chamar atenção, ou como se não vê-los fosse algum tipo de pecado.

A primeira música havia acabado. Ela não percebeu. Ele fez questão de ignorar.

Hinata já não pousava a mão levemente sobre o ombro dele, pelo contrário, agora segurava fortemente o tecido da camiseta, amassando-o.

O corpo dela, cansado, pedia por uma das bebidas que ela havia recusado insistentemente durante a noite inteira, mas a parte de sua consciência que não estava presa naqueles olhos azuis vibrantes, obrigava-a a ficar.

O garoto já não se importava com a dor de cabeça, agora tinha assuntos muito mais importantes a tratar.

Ele se arriscou segurando a ponta dos dedos finos da menina e girando o corpo dela com perfeição, apenas para o puro deleite dos expectadores. O loiro olhou, com o canto dos olhos, os rostos daqueles que os assistiam, sentindo os sorrisos sinceros se mostrarem. E, ao voltar o olhar para a parceira, viu que ela também sorria, não um sorrisinho amarelo de obrigação, como aqueles que ela sempre dava, mas um sorriso de puro divertimento.

Naruto não pôde deixar de sorrir. Era verdade que ele só tinha dançado com ela por um capricho, mas, agora, era mais do que isso, muito mais.

E foi assim, sorrindo, que ela sentiu os seus lábios serem cobertos pelos dele, ignorando os olhares surpresos dos que assistiam e sem soltá-la, ou parar a dança.

Não foi preciso mais nada para que aquele setembro se tornasse inesquecível.

- - - - - - - -

**Notas: **O plano era postar essa fic no dia 21 de Setembro (amanhã), para combinar com a música que fala desse dia, mas eu estarei ocupada.

No começo o Naruto está com dor de cabeça, mas ele não deveria, só no dia seguinte. Ignorem isso, eu nunca fiquei bêbada. xD

Perdoem-me, a fic não está das melhores. Eu reconheço. Acho que eu não nasci para escrever fics que não tenham finais toscos...

Não tenho nem coragem para pedir reviews!


End file.
